danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
מגדל פיזה
(מהויקיפדיה העברית - גירסת 24 בינואר 2008 - נכתבה בעיקר על-ידי דניאל ונטורה - חלק ממנה נמחק) מוקדש לזכרו של דודי, אשר בזכות הרעיון שלו הצליחו לייצב את מגדל פיזה (ראו להלן:הרעיון לביצוע השיקום בא ממהנדס יהודי מרומא - פרננדו טראצ'ינה, שהתמחה בייצוב בתים ברומא ימין|ממוזער|250px|המגדל המקור:הויקיפדיה ימין|250px|תקריב של המגדל המקור:הויקיפדיה מגדל פיזה הוא מגדל בעיר פיזה שבאיטליה. המגדל, הידוע בעיקר בשל העובדה שהוא נטוי, הוא מגדל הפעמונים של הקתדרלה בעיר והוא אחד המבנים הידועים באיטליה ואחת מאטרקציות התיירות הידועות שלה: הוא מופיע ברשימת האתרים הפופולריים באיטליה במקום החמישי, ובתחילת שנות ה-2000 ביקרו בו שני מיליון תיירים בשנה. בניית המגדל ארכה 200 שנה, שכן הוא החל לנטות כבר בעת הבנייה, כאשר הגיעו לקומה השלישית. מאז ניסו לייצב אותו אך ללא הצלחה. המסקנה הייתה כי אפשר לקבל מגדל נטוי בשיעור נמוך. התופעה גרמה לעיכובים של עשרות שנים במהלך הבנייה. לשיפוע גורמת הקרקע הבלתי יציבה, שאינה מתאימה למבנים גבוהים. פני הקרקע הם בגובה של פחות משני מטרים מעל פני הים, והרכב הקרקע הוא שכבות של חול וטין. (בימי הביניים היו באזור ביצות ותעלות מים וספינות הגיעו עד לאזור זה). לבנייה היו שלושה שלבים, שכל אחד מהם נבנה על ידי מתכנן אחר. המתבונן במגדל יבחין בשילוב שנעשה בין סגנונות הבנייה של הבונים השונים. בשנת 1992 נסגר המגדל לציבור והחלו בו פעולות שיקום, שהקטינו את השיפוע שלו בעשרה אחוזים. לאחר השיקום השיפוע נאמד ב-5.5 מעלות, בערך 4.1 מטר, לעומת האנך היורד ממרכז המגדל. לפי גירסה אחרת: בשיפוץ הנוכחי הקטינו העובדים את זווית הנטייה מ-5.5 מעלות ל-3.99.http://www.nrg.co.il/online/55/ART2/189/433.html?hp=55&loc=32&tmp=7980 בשנת 2001 נפתח המגדל מחדש לקהל הרחב. מידות המגדל לפי האתר הרשמי האתר הרשמי - הפרק על המידות מידות המגדל הן: גובהו 58.36 מטר, מהם 55 מטרים מעל פני הקרקע. משקלו המוערך של המגדל הוא 14,453 טון. מרכז הכובד שלו נמצא בגובה של 22.6 מטר מעל בסיסו, שהמעגל החיצוני שלו הוא בקוטר 19.58 מטר והמפתח הפנימי (היכן שמוצבים הכבלים לנענוע הפעמון) 4.5 מטר. שטח הבסיס הוא 285 מ"ר. הלחץ הממוצע על הקרקע הוא Kpa 497. עד לתחילת שיקומו הגיע קצב הנטייה של המגדל ל-1.2 מ"מ בשנה. לאחר השיקום מניחים כי הוא עלול לחזור לרמה של שנת 1992 רק כעבור 300 שנה. בניית המגדל בניית המגדל החלה ב-9 באוגוסט 1173 ונמשכה יותר מ-200 שנה. את השלב הראשון של המגדל בנה בונאנו פיזאנו (Bonanno Pisano), בתקופה שהתאפיינה בניצחונות צבאיים ובשגשוג כלכלי של פיזה, שהייתה אז מעצמה ימית. בתום שש שנים, לאחר סיום בניית הקומה השלישית, החל המגדל לנטות. לאחר חיזוק האדמה סביב למגדל חודשה הבנייה ב-1272 על ידי ג'ובאני די סימונה (Giovanni di Simone), שהוסיף למגדל ארבע קומות על השלוש שנבנו קודם. ב-1284 נעצרה הבניה בשל מפלת פיזה במלחמה נגד ג'נובה, בקרב הימי במלוריה. כעבור מאה שנה סיים את הבנייה תומאסו פיזאנו (Tomasso Pisano), ששילב בין אלמנטים של אדריכלות גותית של חדרי הפעמונים לבין המגדל שנבנה על יסודות אדריכלות רומנסקית. המגדל נחנך בשנת 1372 עם פעמון אחד. בשנת 1655 הועלו לראש המגדל שבעה פעמונים, שהכבד שבהם שוקל כשלושה וחצי טון. לכל פעמון היה צליל שונה (הפעמונים אינם פועלים כיום). גלילאו במגדל גלילאו גליליי עשה את מחקריו באוניברסיטת פיזה. הוא ערך בין היתר ניסויים בנפילת חפצים בעלי מסה שונה, בניסיונו להפריך את התאוריה של אריסטו, כי חפצים כבדים יותר נופלים מהר יותר לאדמה מאשר חפצים קלים יותר. לפי המסופר, את ניסוייו ערך במגדל הנוטה. הניסוי המשוער היה כדלקמן: גלילאו נשען על פתחו החיצוני של המגדל בקומה העליונה. הוא החזיק בידו שני כדורים במשקל שונה. הוא שחרר את הכדורים ובחן האם הכדור הכבד הגיע לקרקע לפני הכדור הקל. על הניסוי חזר פעמים אחדות. כך נקבעה דרך הפעולה של השלב הראשון בעריכת ניסוי מודרני: הניסוי מתבצע פעמים אחדות ואם התוצאה זהה, יש מקום להגדיר חוק טבע. הדגמה של הניסוי באתרhttp://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/pisa/galileo.html. המגדל בסכנה 200px|thumb|ימין|הספר המספר על האירוע במהלך מלחמת העולם השנייה גילה הצבא האמריקני כי הצבא הגרמני הקים עמדת תצפית על המגדל, וצפה ממנה על מערך הצבא האמריקאי שהיה מדרום לנהר הארנו. האמריקאים תכננו להפציץ את המגדל, אולם ברגע האחרון ניתנה הוראה לא לבצע זאת. הסיבה לכך התגלתה כעבור שנים. היה זה לאון וקשטיין (Leon Weckstein), חייל בחיל הרגלים האמריקאי, שמנע זאת. החייל, ששירת בחטיבה 91, נחת בחופי דרום איטליה בשנת 1944. הוא התקדם עם הצבא האמריקאי עד לדרום פיזה, שם המתין הצבא האמריקאי לשעת כושר לחצות את נהר הארנו ולכבוש את הגדה הצפונית שלו, שבה נמצא המגדל המפורסם. בסיפרו האוטוביוגרפי "through my eyes" מתאר וקשטיין כיצד הצליח חייל יחיד למנוע את הפצצת המגדל. שיקום המגדל בשנת 1992 הגיעו למסקנה כי נטיית המגדל מתגברת בקצב שעלול לגרום לקריסתו כעבור 100 שנה.הסכנה לא הייתה תאורטית. בשנת 1989 התמוטט בעיר פאביה באיטליה מגדל בן 900 שנה הוקמה ועדה בינלאומית בראשות מישל ג'ליולקווסקי (Michele Jaliolkowski) ובה נציגים מ-14 מדינות. העלות הכוללת של שיקום המגדל הייתה 23,370,000 אירו. הוסר עפר בכמות של 50 מ"ק מהצד המנוגד לשיפוע. פעולות השיקום החזירו את מרחק ציר המגדל ממרכז הכובד ב-44 ס"מ (יש אומרים 40.6 ס"מ) ל-4.1 מטר. שיפוע המגדל הוחזר למצבו כמו בשנת 1810. בתוכנית המקורית נחשבה להצלחה הקטנת השיפוע בשיעור נמוך בהרבה. דרך ביצוע השיקום הלכה למעשה מובאת בראיון עם אחד המבצעים.http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/pisa/today.html הרעיון לביצוע השיקום בא ממהנדס יהודי מרומא - פרננדו טראצ'ינה, שהתמחה בייצוב בתים ברומא, הבנויה בחלקה על אדמות סחף של נהר הטיבר. טראצ'ינה הציע לחזק את בסיס המגדל מהצד הנגדי של השיפוע. רוב המומחים חששו שפעולה כל שהיא בצד הנגדי לא תשנה את המצב, ואולם בסופו של דבר התקבל הרעיון. השיקום ארך 11 שנה והסתיים בשנת 2001 . לאחר פעולות שיקום אלו יוצב המגדל, נטייתו נעצרה והוא נפתח מחדש לציבור הרחב. בסוף שנת 2001 , הסתיים המבצע בן אחד עשרה שנה ליישור יחסי של המגדל ולהחזרתו למצב בו הוא היה בשנת 1838. הערכה בינלאומית בשנת 1987 הכריז אונסק"ו על רחבת "קמפו דיי מיראקולי" (שדה הנסים) הכוללת את מגדל פיזה והקתדרלה כעל אתר מורשת עולמית. הבאת קרקע מירושלים פרשן המקרא רבי יצחק אברבנאל בפרושו לפרשת כי תבוא על הפסוק מציין כי השטח עליו נמצאת הכיכר או מזרחה לו היה פעם שטח ביצות. ספינות שחזרו ממסע הצלב בארץ ישראל הגיעו עד לכאן, דרך תעלה שעברה מהים עד נחל הארנו, ונשפכו כאן כמויות גדולות של אבנים מארץ ישראל. יש לזה תמיכה גם בדברי הימים של העיר. רבי יצחק אברבנאל כתב בבאורו לנביאים אחרונים ( עמ' רע"ו ב הוצאת ספרים תורה ודעת יפו, ירושלים תשט"ז ): עוד היום נמצאים ברומא ובפיסא (אולי באזור camposanto בו הובאה מילוי גדול של אבנים באוניות ) אבנים ועצים מבית המקדש. הוא פירש את הפסוק :תַּחַת הַנְּחֹשֶׁת אָבִיא זָהָב, וְתַחַת הַבַּרְזֶל אָבִיא כֶסֶף, וְתַחַת הָעֵצִים נְחֹשֶׁת, וְתַחַת הָאֲבָנִים בַּרְזֶל (ספר ישעיהו ס', י"ז) כך: תחת הנחושת שהאומות לקחו מהם בזמן החורבן והגלות אביא זהב מארצותם וכן תחת הברזל אביא כסף וכ"ו. וכמה מזה נמצא עוד היום ברומי ובפיס"ה ובארצות אחרות שהובאו מירושלים והוא שנאמר :וְשַׂמְתִּי פְקֻדָּתֵךְ שָׁלוֹם וְנֹגְשַׂיִךְ צְדָקָה" (שם) לאמור פקדתך כנגד זמן החרבן ונוגשיך כנגד זמן הגלות שהכל ישוב לשלום וצדקה.. "במסורות הנוצריות הקדומות הקבורה בחלקה "חקל דמא" (שדה דמים) נחשבה מעלה גדולה, ועל פיה הנקברים בחלקה זו פטורים משבט הדין באחרית הימים, וכן הגופות בחלקה זאת מתרוחחות (כלומר הופכות מגופות לעצמות) במהירות יתירה ובלא להותיר ריח רע. בעקבות אמונות אלו בימי הביניים נהוג היה לקחת עפר מהחלקה ולפזרה בבתי הקברות באירופה. בשנת 1218 הגיעה ארצה אוניה על מנת ליטול מכאן אדמה עבור בתי הקברות של פיזה באיטליה. The foundation of the cemetery, Campo Santo, is made up of 53 shiploads of earth that were brought back from the Hill of Calvary in Jerusalem *המקור גלריית תמונות צילם:דניאל ונטורה מבט מראש המגדל אל נוף העיר ואל בית הקברות היהודי הנמצא בפאתי הכיכר קובץ:La-torre-di-pisa_9371657594_o.jpg|תמונה:145444676.jpg|במצפה בראש המגדל תמונה:145444596.jpg|מבט מראש המגדל. בחזית בית החולים בו שהו בזמן המלחמה פליטי העיר ובהם יהודים, ומפקדת האס אס תמונה:145444716.jpg|מבט מראש המגדל פנימה Ebrei-di-toscana 14730867303 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14710712662 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14708613114 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14707832821 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14707831731 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14524560387 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14524349758 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14524342329 o.jpg Ebrei-di-toscana 14524330680 o.jpg ראו גם * על השיר הפופולרי על המגדל משנת 1939 Evviva la Torre di Pisa קישורים חיצוניים * תמונות מהמגדל *האתר הרשמי של המגדל *הסברו של מתכנן השיקום * המדריך המלא למבקר במגדל של פיזה הערות שוליים קטגוריה:פיזה